imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm A Speedrunner 9 was is the tenth tournament in the IAS series. The tournament began on the 23rd of August 2014. IAS 9 is an Argonaut tournament and is the first I'm A Speedrunner tournament to be based on a particular developers catalogue of games rather than a collection of games from a franchise or a year. On August 4, 2014, Nintendogen64 uploaded the sign up video onto his channel announcing the tournament to be a purely knockout-based tournament. A short time later, Ratchet5 posted a response video explaining in detail why he felt having such a tournament would be counterintuitive for a tournament with a wide arrange of games to choose from, many of which new and returning competitors may have not played. He then proceeded to uploaded a signup video of his own on both his own YouTube channel as well as the Spyrospeedruns channel around August 13, 2014. The tournament was underway until Round 2, when the round was delayed by more than 3 weeks. After Round 2 was finished, Nintendogen64 was determined to cancel the tournament, deeming it a "failure" and would not allow the tournament to continue. Once Ratchet5 uploaded a draw video for Round 3 on October 16, 2014, Nintendogen64 took control of the original account which forced everyone to move to a new account at IASR9 to finish the tournament. 3 days later, Nintendogen64 gave the original account back and the tournament continued. Current Progress ▼The Sign Ups for the tournament began on August 4, 2014 and the tournament's official start date was August 23, 2014(Australia). :►24 people have signed up and are now locked in. ► Round 1 competitors were drawn on August 23, 2014. ► Round 2 competitors were drawn on September 8, 2014 and the round ended on October 12, 2014. ► The Semi-Finals began on October 16, 2014 and ended on October 24, 2014. ► The Grand Final was recorded around October 9, 2014 and uploaded a day later. Special Rules These are the rules that apply specifically to IAS 9. For the general rules, see General IAS Rules. Determined few - uploaders to the tournament channel In the past, one or more tournament channels on YouTube had nearly all their videos deleted or closed entirely. In order to decrease the changes of this from happening again, though not guaranteed, a determined few have been chosen to be allowed access to the YouTube channel. If a competitor wishes to upload their edited video to the channel, they need to send them to one of the following people: *Ratchet5 *Nintendogen64 *KingEurope1 *MuddyMaestro *DessertMonkeyJK It is recommended that you send the videos to a file sharing or cloud storage site such as FileFactory or Google Drive due to the file size limit allowing large uploads. Games The approved games are any games from Argonaut Games' '''catalogue of games. Any game, any console as long as Argonaut Games had a role in the game's development are allowed. The entire list can be seen below: Draws The draw times are the same as IAS? Nein! and are based on the rounds rather than the match length. Participating Players Round 1 Group A *The match between '''MrGamesendy & LonghairGaming was done, but was never uploaded nor even edited. Group B Group C Group D *Due to ScopesThatAreQuick being inactive, LyleBandicoot93 decided to upload a speedrun to the channel by himself, and as a result, ScopesThatAreQuick gets no points, while LyleBandicoot93 is awarded a walkover win, and gets 5 points. Triple Threat With a win and a loss to LyleBandicoot93, MrEddy1667ful & KingEurope1 in between each other, the final result of the group would depend on the 3 runners' results with ScopesThatAreQuick (Who nobody knew was in fact TheSubpixel). Due to suspicions between the hosts that ScopesThatAreQuick was a "troll", he was eventually disqualified and his only run against KingEurope1 was made void, forcing the 3 tied runners into a triple threat. A randomisation was done in order to pick the game that would be done for the triple threat match (seen here ) which resulted in the selection of the game "The Emperor's New Groove". Despite the result of the randomization, the speedrun was changed to Croc 1 with the task of beating the second boss with a total of 200 crystals. During the run, LyleBandicoot93 was having issues and was prone to getting hit a lot and proceeded to get a game over several times. This lead him to forfeit the match and therefore not finish. Group E Group F Round 2 Round 2 began on September 8, 2014 and took more than a month to finish, finishing on October 12, 2014. The round was delayed by 3 of the 6 matches: MrPac131 vs HeyDavid17 MrPac131 usually had Ratchet5 organise his matches, as they were IRL friends and MrPac131 is known to be inept at setting up his own speedruns. Ratchet5 was busy at the time however and refused to help MrPac131 to do his speedrun. MrPac131 never organised his speedrun with Heydavid17 and was deemed apathetic about the tournament by the community. Sitting at 3rd place in his group, Ratchet5 was set to be his replacement. Although DigitalMasterpieces protested against a host putting himself back into the tournament, wanting to face MrPac131 instead, Ratchet5 replaced MrPac131. Ratchet5 woke up at 4 AM to do the speedrun and chose to do it on his notebook laptop, which is bad at emulating PlayStation 1 games. The speedrun was in Alien: Resurrection as a race to beat level 2. Both Heydavid17 and Ratchet5 were playing the game fully blind and two hours into the speedrun, neither had completed the objective. Heydavid17 was somewhere in level 2 and Ratchet5 was stuck on level 1. Eventually, they both agreed to change the goal to beating level 1 and so Heydavid17 had won the speedrun. Ratchet5, still busy, took several days to render and upload his speedrun. During the upload, Ratchet5's laptop suddenly turned off. Ratchet5's laptop stopped working and it wasn't until a week later when Ratchet5 was able to get the footage for the speedrun off the laptop using a SATA cable. Heydavid17 received the footage on October 12, 2014, but realised that he could not find his own footage. Ratchet5 agreed to give Heydavid17 the win despite Heydavid17 not having his own footage. (*) - Ratchet5 replaced MrPac131. Round 3 *'Bionicle2809' *'TheStickKid' *'MrEddy1667ful' *'Heydavid17' *'Supster131' *'SuperGhettoSandwich' (*)KingEurope1 replaced Bionicle2809 due to the latter being inactive. Grand Final * TheStickKid * SuperGhettoSandwich * Supster131 Category:I'm A Speedrunner Tournaments